Ghouls chapter one part one : It begins
by nadabloom.dew
Summary: Warning : It may not be actually a fan fiction because i used none of their characters , but it was inspired by it , specifically ghouls rules i was inspired by humans in it , so that's my story . hope u like it


In the first week on school new year Jade,Elinor and Whisper 3 B. meet after a long summer , one day when Elinor left school with Jade and Whisper , and after she made it home she found out her brothers , sister and her parents were waiting for her , to let her finally know that they are a sorceresses family and that she is a Witch ! after she finally believed them and stopped freaking out , they gave her a book to start practicing magic , and master her powers . but she take it so far when she use it for cheat in the sports exam after she hurt her leg but Jade noticed that something is weird about Elinor especially that she saw her break her leg not so long ago , so she tried to talk to her but she won't listen and they had a fight and she had to go back home sad and alone this time .

* * *

><p>On jade's way home , she felt like someone was following her , she turned around a couple of times but she saw nobody , and suddenly a girl with Gothic style showed up in the front on her ! , "why are you crying ?" , she said , Jade didn't say anything and tried to avoid her , but that girl kept following her and suddenly two other boys show up , Jade panicked , where the heck these two came from ?! no one was around except them , so she started walking fast , but they still behind her so she finally started to run away , and tried to hide she looked back and saw no one she thought they lost her , but she look back forward and found out that she is surrounded ! she tried to escape but they were so fast , and without any other minute wasted one of them attacked her and held her then bite her in the neck , she stopped felling her body , Jade felt weak and suddenly she felt dead .<p>

* * *

><p>They were vampires , they killed her and left her body right there beside the corner , they drank almost every blood drop she had , but then when it looked like that was the end , two boys showed up and start talking , another victim one of them said , then the other one injured himself and gave her some of his blood , who were they ? she thought , what the hell is going on ? , but she still couldn't move , so she just closed her eyes .<p>

"you didn't have to do this , you could just have left her die " one of them said .

" i know " he answered

And before they leave he took a good look at her and said : "why did they did that to her for ? they don't usually feed on civilians , people who have a life to live like her " , and left .

* * *

><p>Jade woke up with a headache , she didn't remember what happened , but she did felt alive and dead in the same time , she looked at her watch she was suppose to be at home right now ! she ran fast but she didn't know how mush fast he was until she made it home in less than a minute without getting tired , she was surprised she entered her house and kissed her mother as usual , but her mother was shocked she looked at her and said : "Jade who did that to you ?" she didn't know what her mom was talking about , then she remembered what happened and tolled her mom , but her mother easily believed her and said : "you have became a vampire, ...just like me ! " , " like you ? " jade answered . "what ! how ?" .<p>

* * *

><p>Next day Jade went to school as usual she and Elinore apologized , and then Whisper came but once she get close to Jade they pulled away from each other but what happened !?<p>

Whisper said : "Jade you smell weird ". "you too" Jade answered .

Whisper:"vampire?... ", Jade :"how did you ?"

Elinor: "werewolf? i knew it " , "but jade what happened to you ? "

Jade : "Whisper first ".

Whisper: "i joined the trip this summer .., Elinor how did u know I am a werewolf ?"

Elinor : "i am a witch but Jade you were...what happened ?"

Jade :" some vampires attacked me yesterday , i think someone saved me too but i don't know who..."

* * *

><p>?: "have you heard what I just heard" .<p>

?:"are you thinking what I am thinking" .

?: "I am thinking that we are no longer the only ghouls in this school" .

?: "I am thinking troubles , a lot of them ..."

* * *

><p>Teacher: "good morning students !welcome your new classmate : Charles "<p> 


End file.
